Dementores
by Blackbird courage
Summary: A veces la oscuridad amenazaba con consumirlo


**Muy bien comienzo a preocuparme por mi salud mental :S digamos que es algo así como una precuela de "Malos recuerdos"**

**Enjoy it!**

A veces la oscuridad amenaza con consumirle. Blaine lucha diariamente contra aquellos fantasmas que parecen estar contentos con nublar sus días soleados cada vez que pueden. Es abrumador pero Blaine no puede bajar la guardia nunca, porque ellos están siempre allí, aguardando. Esperando pacientemente, deseando engullir su alma privándolo de la felicidad.

-Son como dementores-se queja a veces en voz alta.

Cierra los ojos y presiona sus oídos con fuerza mientras tararea lo primero que le viene a la mente-Y no sé hacer patronus.

Si alguien lo escuchara seguramente pensaría que está loco o que es un freak extraño por tomárselo tan enserio. Pero nadie escucha sus ruegos, nadie nunca lo ha hecho.

Blaine es más sensible a la oscuridad que otras personas, cualquiera pensaría que la constante convivencia con ella le causaría algún tipo de inmunidad, pero no es así. En realidad lo desgasta poco a poco, lo consume hasta no dejar nada más que un despojo de lo que una vez fue. Sonreír cada vez cuesta más y para su desgracia, incluso la espontanea felicidad que de vez en cuando experimenta es cuestionada y deslucida por su mala costumbre de desdeñar todo lo bueno que se le avecina por el temor de perderlo y quedar más vacio de lo que ya se siente.

Si alguien le preguntara a Blaine como se siente la respuesta seria vacio y roto, es como si algo le hubiera robado toda esperanza y atisbo de felicidad. Los días pasan para él como en automático, sin ningún tipo de orden, él ya no puede decir con precisión el día de la semana en la que se encuentra. Simplemente es un autómata que imita a los demás para no desencajar más de lo que ya lo hace, desde aquel día en que decidió ser "valiente" todo se fue al demonio.

Blaine odia a todo el mundo. A sus padres por no haber sido comprensivos con el hecho de que él no había deseado ser quien era, simplemente había nacido así, a sus amigos por haberlo abandonado cuando se enteraron de que no era como ellos, a sus compañeros por sentirse con el derecho de lastimarlo y recordarle que no valía nada cada vez que podían, a sus maestros por hacer oídos sordos de sus gritos desesperados por ayuda como si eso fuese normal y natural. Pero a quien más odiaba Blaine, en definitiva era a sí mismo, él se había convertido en su mayor enemigo y verdugo.

Él era quien no podía descansar ni un solo día sin recordarse que era escoria.

Y allí estaban una vez más los dementores susurrándole al oído toda suerte de insultos, Blaine se tira al suelo cegado por el frio y el miedo, se arrastra como puede hasta su armario donde entra y adopta una incómoda posición que por alguna extraña razón le causa un poco de alivio.

Respira lentamente esperando que se vayan y lo dejen en paz por esa tarde.

Las lagrimas empiezan a surcar sus mejillas, presa de la vergüenza de haber sido vencido una vez más por aquellos seres, empieza a golpea su cabeza contra las paredes del armario que ha dejado de ser su fortaleza. Los dementores ávidos de oler su angustia y desesperación entran por la rendija del mueble y empiezan a succionar su alma uno a uno. Saboreándolo lentamente, sin prisa, con cuidado de hacer el mayor daño posible a la figura del pobre muchacho que se ha abandonado en sollozos teñidos de histeria y dolor.

Blaine comienza a preguntarse porque desea tan desesperadamente que a alguien le importe, que alguien le dé una mano y se preocupe por él, porque aunque parezca increíble Blaine aun tiene esperanzas de ser amado.

Los dementores continúan su trabajo quitándole toda la esperanza que pueden, empiezan a pensar que tal vez ponto termine su cena porque ese chico comienza a quedarse totalmente vacío y cuando eso suceda tendrán que buscar a alguien más de quien alimentarse y se entristecen, se entristecen porque aquel chico es un suculento manjar, pero que más da continúan aspirando, torturando a su joven victima deleitándose con cada nuevo gemido, con cada lagrima y pensamiento oscuro que emana de él.

Blaine comienza a sentir aquel familiar mareo precedente a uno de sus desmayos que últimamente han sido más frecuentes, deseoso de que todo termine y el dolor se vaya, simplemente se deja ir, y entra en un mundo donde los sentimientos no existen y está bien porque el ya no tiene deseos de sentir algo, la tristeza es algo tan horriblemente real que lo abruma, no puede manejarlo y la mejor manera que conoce de huir de ella es esta.

Han pasado varias horas y Blaine ha despertado por fin de su letargo, confundido mira por la ventana y se pregunta porque nadie ha venido en su auxilio y los dementores le recuerdan que nadie se preocupa por él genuinamente.

**Si alguien se pregunta porque me empeño en que Blaine haya sido una persona deprimente antes de conocer a Kurt en Dalton.**

**Mi explicación es que considero que Blaine nunca ha sido muy bueno manejando sus emociones el finge que si, incluso en la segunda temporada me lo trague pero en la tercera ha demostrado en más de una ocasión que no es tan perfecto ni mucho menos un príncipe azul, es un chico ávido de aceptación y amor y cuando las cosas salen mal su única defensa es una agresividad que solo puede ser el resultado de haberla pasado realmente mal en el pasado, bueno continuaría pero creo que ya los aburrí, en fin que les parecieron mis desvaríos mentales de las 2 de la mañana. Me encantaría saberlo, también me gustaría saber que opinan de Blainey por cierto lo amo con locura en definitiva es mi personaje favorito :3 y espero con ansias que sea el capitán de los chicos y lo postulo para ser la capitana de las chicas solo necesitaría ponerse una peluca y listo! :D **


End file.
